


Straight outta Zuzu

by INSERT_CLEVER_NICKNAME_HERE



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Evelyn and George are best characters, Eventual smut for my fellow sinners, F/M, Female player is basically me, I'm really sorry I suck at writing, IM, Shane train mofo, Sorry Not Sorry, fight me, not much, some headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INSERT_CLEVER_NICKNAME_HERE/pseuds/INSERT_CLEVER_NICKNAME_HERE
Summary: In which a city dweller crashes her grandfather's farm and throws plants at the ground until they grow or something.Nah, this is just a basic story about a former Joja worker inheriting a farm and falling for the town drunk. Grumpy old men, am I right?





	1. Straight outta Zuzu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fellow stardew trash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fellow+stardew+trash).



> Woah! An actual story? Who are you and what have you done with this trash account?
> 
> This seems like a joke, but it isnt really. My first public work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new farmer gets to her new...farm?

"I know you'll honor the family name, my girl. Good luck."

Those words hung in your head the whole twelve hour bus ride to Stardew valley. The sights seen out of the window of the old rickety bus were breathtaking, to say the least. You'd come here every summer until your grandpa died, but you never really paid attention to the window. Looking back, it's hard to believe that you ignored such a beautifully majestic view in favor of some distraction device.

Mom had been hesitant to let you go, after all, you are her baby girl, but she never visited you back in the city anyways, so you doubt she'll even notice the difference. Dad cant do shit from six feet under, but you'd still send him stuff. You always do. Though, you can only send snail mail now since Stardew has stayed fairly old-timey. The cell service sucks ass and has proudly done so since the 1800's

 You've  never lived out of the city before, but god DAMN were you done being a mindless slave for a little over minimum wage. Joja could suck your non-existent dick for all you cared. 

Still, traveling all this way to the valley brings back welcome, but painful memories of the past. This is the first time you've been to the valley without him, and it was a sad, Hugh fleeting thought.

Grandpa was your favorite person, and you used to wait all year to visit him on his farm. He always let you take a dip in the swimming hole before unpacking. It was hell when he died. You'd never been a crier, but you cried for nearly a month when grandpa died. He was the best grandparent that you could ever ask for. It still makes you tear up, even now. It's been ten whole years, and the scars still feel fresh. 

The trauma of the only person worth the time of day to you passing so unexpectedly was the only thing keeping you away from this farm. 

Disdainfully, you remember the true name of your new home.  
You were fifteen when you first opened grandpas letter, because obviously you'd missed him. Thinking the deed was a prank of sorts, you jokingly scribbled in "Cockshit Farm" as the name.

 In permanent marker.

Looking back, you remember what a shit kid you were. Obviously its real. It has official stamps and stuff. Note to self; never attempt to reproduce. It doesn't matter anymore, that's the registered name.

 This was not the best start imaginable, but decidedly you have to make do and carry on like a real adult. 

Too bad you ARENT a real adult.

Dropping out of collage to pursue a too-good-to-be-true job at Joja co. didn't help, but neither did the fact that your apartment looked like a Hot Topic and Build-a-Bear had a love child. 

The walls, colorfully painted a bright teal and filled with posters of shows and video games, bed covered in every stuffed animal possible, and plants everywhere. Your drawing tablet, Nintendog Swap, and computer were mixed up in the worlds largest cord tangle. growing up was not a possibility in a realm that only knew nostalgia. 

With this new farm came the possibility of honest work, unplanned nature, and a brand new start. The childish Joja slave of the past is no more than a memory as soon as-

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

 Having stepped off the bus, and making it to your new farm, you arrive to the gates of what must be a new hell.

The land was overrun with every kind of weed and wild grass in the encyclopedia. Trees ranging from oak, to maple, to spruce grew all over. Rocks had ended up in even the most unimaginable of places, some you don't even want to know about. Trash sewn about along with used condoms. At least they were safe.

"That may have been the most interesting greeting in the valley's history!" snorted a pretty redhead, conveniently coming from the bus stop just in time to witness the vulgar 'greeting'.

"Oh! I-uh, who are you?" you ask, slightly caught off guard.

"I could be asking the same," replied the redhead cooly. "but I take it that you're the granddaughter of the previous owner of this farm. Don't worry. He was a good friend of everyone in the town. I'm Robin, its a pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Robin. Now that we've formally introduced ourselves, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?!" you nearly scream.

"Oh, right. That." Robin replies embarrassed. "About a century of abandonment happened. Your grandpa designated you as the next owner as soon as you accepted the role, so it's been rotting for the past... I don't even know how long!"

"Okay, so to be clear, this is mine now?" You say hesitantly, waiting for half your life's worth of taxes to be dumped on your head. 

"Yessiree! But we REALLY have to talk about that old shack of yours. You know, I'll fix it up a bit for free, but if you ever need it upgraded, I'm the best carpenter in town!" Robin replied with a triumphant expression. You happen to be pretty sure she's the only carpenter in town, but she seems pretty proud of herself, so you let go of the notion. She'd completely derailed the conversation, but it seems like she forgot the taxes, so you let it slide. 

"I'd gladly give you the grand tour, but Mayor Lewis likes that the most. He's sick, so Marnie is "nursing him back to health", if you know what I mean." Robin explains with a wink. "Everyone knows about their relationship, but they still think its a secret somehow. Just steer clear of the subject around them, okay?" 

You nod with the most convincing serious face you can muster in front of Robin, the human embodiment of sunlight. You don't know who the hell this "Mayor Lewis" is, but if he's the mayor, you defiantly don't want on his shit list.

As a natural introvert, you politely send Robin on her way before hacking a crude path to your new residence. The rest of the day is spent cleaning up the shack and unpacking. Despite being 'sick', the mayor left you with... actually pretty dangerous tools, and some parsnip seeds. Parsnips are pretty shit, so you'll have to go shopping tomorrow. You properly make a path to your house from the bus stop with your new tools before turning in for the night. 

It's surprising how cold it is in an empty bed.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our second favorite drunk graces the town with her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that I suck at writing. Comments are appreciated.

Its your first Friday when you decide to display your slightly hilarious childhood mistake for everyone to see. The success of clearing most of the front porch out past the watering hole got you looking at this old wooden plank, gears turning recklessly in your head. Within an hour, a sign is erected reading: "Cockshit Farm, fuck off."

 Perfect. 

Okay, so you were a little drunk, but you really deserved it after all that yard work you got up at six am to do. Unfortunately, you're almost out of six packs, so you'll have to see if the town has any shops other than Pierre's. Robin informed you briefly about Pierre, but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to have an alcohol license. You'd bet your right kidney that he'd never been intoxicated, even after only a description.

 Mayor Lewis was supost to show you arround, but instead ended up "having the town come to you!" By 'you', he meant the bus stop because your farm was still a mess. You met a few people, but you kept mostly to yourself. Come morning, you forgot everyones name. 

The first thing you notice as you walk into town is that there aren't many people. There were only a handful of houses, and this was the towns center for you as sake! This is a lovely surprise because you hate most people anyways. You do miss your weekly gaming group though. They sucked so hard at Smash Melee. 

It's pretty early, but at least two people are out and about. One seems like the sporty type. Ew. The other looks like the most unlucky middle-aged man you've ever seen. He works at a Joja mart in town, you can tell by his uniform and dead eyes. I guess you can never truly escape the poison of the city. Or Joja.

You know he'll be pissy, it's eight in the morning, you don't know each other, and you're covered in dirt and weeds.  Using this knowladge, you approach him with a beer, then try to strike a conversation. 

"Hey! How'd you know this is my favorite?" he exclaims with tired and slightly forced enthusiasm. 

"Lucky guess. As a former Joja clone, I know you need it." I laugh out, despite the fact that it's eight and I'm already drinking. Again.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you that new farmer people keep talking about?" the man says, trying to stifle his earlier excitement for the brew. 

"If anyone's talking about me, then yup. Name's Lisa. My farm is just weeds as it stands. You look busy. I know how the company is. See ya."

The dude looks puzzled, but doesn't object to being left alone. 

"If you ever need to restock your liquid escape, stop by the saloon. I'll be there tonight. You can sit by me, just dont talk until Im drunk enough. Better yet, just leave me alone. You're not on my bad side yet, so as long as you leave me be, we'll get along just fine. My names Shane, by the way."

Shane walks away as if nothing happened. 

'I think I've found my people' you think. As long as most people are this chill and uninterested, it should be fine, but you know that isnt the truth. Still, your anxiety shouldn't get too bad, but drinking on your meds isn't all that great for it anyways.

Shane said something about a saloon, so everything worked out perfectly. Seems like the alcohol stach under your bed will stay mostly unharmed. Mostly. You decide to strike up a quick chat with the sporty looking one, Pierre isn't open yet. 

As the young man sees you approach him, he starts waving frantically. You already know that this guy is as stereotypical as he seems. 

"Hiiiiiii!!~" the man bellows in a voice MUCH too loud for eight thirty am. You wonder if he's been drinking a little too. That or you'd just found the drug dealer of Pelican Town.

"IM ALEX!!! Are you the new farmer? You don't smell like dirt. I love your shoes! Do you play gridball??"

Defiantly on something.  
You recoil in something akin to annoyance. You're about to have a talk about 'morning voices' with the young brunet chihuahua, when a frail-looking old lady gently opens the door behind him.

"Hello. I see you've met my grandson, Alex. I am Evelyn. Welcome to town, dear! It's been a while since anyone new has come by."

Her sweet and loving voice lulls you, and you almost forget about your annoyance. That's when a gruff voice from inside says something along the lines of "We're not buying anything from you! Scram!"

"Sorry", Evelyn apologizes. "That was my husband, George. He's a little grumpy. If you want him to like you, I'll give you a hint: he loves leeks. They're his favorite."

You remember your leeks that you picked this morning. You gently press one into Evelyn's palm and ask her to pass it to George. You think that you'll become good friends with these sweet old people. Spotting a daffodil last minute, you pick it and offer it to Evelyn as well. She lights up at the hastily given gift. She tells you about the community garden, and how thoughtful the gift is to her. She didn't seem to notice that you picked it off the ground a few seconds ago, not having anything for her. You make a mental note to swing by here with leeks and flowers more often.

Alex seems hurt that you forgot his presence, so you awkwardly pat him on the head. 

Weirdly enough, he seems to like it. Nice save.

Pierre's is open now, so you saunter in and ask to see the selection. Pierre has a surprising amount of seeds, saplings, wallpapers, and groceries. Having only 1000g from foraging, you settle on a few melon seeds. After the purchase, Pierre seems pleased. It seems as good a time as any to talk, but you realize that you're kind of done with socializing. Alex was enough to tire you out for the whole day. After a quick introduction, you slip out. 

Evelyn mentioned a beach sometime during the long exchange you had. Sparks of memories flooded back at the realization. Grandpa always did love shell hunting with me. Your heart aches a bit at the thought, so you head down. If not for productivity, then for his memory. Besides, shell hunting is fun! 

On your way to the beach, you find a little gay boy that faintly reminds you of Fabio. He's writing in a small journal on the bridge that takes you to the ocean, while gazing at the stream that runs through the town absently. You wonder why he's looking at the stream, he's on the bridge that connects the dumpy little town to the beach! 

"Oh, hello." says the Fabio guy, snapping out of his trance upon your arrival to the bridge. "I am Elliot, and I am a future famous author." he suggests smugly. 

"I'm Lisa, I'm new."

"Lisa, you say? What a lovely name! What brings you to Stardew Vally, Lisa?"

"My grandfather owned a farm north of here awhile ago. He... passed away. I'm here to continue his legacy." You think you may have a problem with oversharing. Quick! Change subject! "Why are you here? You look like you should be at a Starbucks with a laptop and a metric ton of coffee, not in some town in the middle of nowhere." you say hastily with only a hint of sarcasm. He didn't hear it.

"I came to be alone. The buzz of the city shrouded my creativity. I live in a shack to your left as soon as you get to the beach. My best seller is eminent, I can feel it!"

you look at him with solemn pity. You know what having a dream feels like. This boy can't be more than nineteen, but you feel for him. Instead of hauling a pre-meditated insult his direction, you wish him luck on his book. When he hints that he dosnt have a genre in mind, you suggest a romance novel, because those sell well. He thanks you with a creative glint in his eyes before you part ways. 

The rest of the daylight is wasted on looking for treasures by the sea. You found lots of pretty shells, even a mussle! As the dark begins to break,  your beach fun comes to an end. You remember Shane's offer about the saloon. He said to leave him alone, but you're gonna try to talk a little anyways. He seems interesting. 

The walk from the beach to the saloon is a lot shorter than you'd originally thought. You vaguely recognize fireflies through hazy thoughts of Shane, and they remind you of the countless summers spent here more than ten years ago.

Opening the doors to the Stardrop Saloon floods the once quiet street with cheerful music, and the happy chatter of the bar's patrons. 

Scanning the area from the door, you notice that the whole place looks like a charming log cabin. The jukebox in the corner exploding with music that oozes charm like sap out a pine tree. The people of the bar are emanating a steady flow of bubbly drunkenness and laughter from every table. To the side, you notice what looks like an arcade, a beanbag couch in the corner, and a giant pool table in the middle of it all. Kids that you recognize from the welcome wagon are playing pool competitively, the blonde that looks like Goku is getting his ass handed to him by the emo kid.  There's a purple haired woman in the beanbag couch. You were pretty sure you were straight until that moment. 

You set your slightly gay thoughts aside in favor of searching for Shane. You finally spot him by the fireplace, downing his beers quietly. Before heading over, you order a few shots and some pizza, and tell the bar tender (Emily?) that Shane's drinks are on you tonight. She looks at you strangely for a second before lighting up a little, and nodding quietly in realization that you're trying to befriend him. she even goes out of her way to encourage it a little.

When you get your shots and pizza, you head over to Shane. 

"Hey dude." you greet  
He doesn't seem to acknowledge you, but that's to be expected. You know how this goes. You down your shots in a row, one after the other. That's better. You offer your pizza to Shane, a peace offering. He downs the rest of his glass, then gladly accepts the pizza trying to look cold. Unfortunately, his attempt fails as he practically radiates happiness for the treat.   
The rest of the night, you partake in people watching right next to Shan, sometimes engaging in talks about how shitty Joja is, and bitter rambles about humanity. The talk obviously becomes lighthearted chatter as soon as both of you are a few drinks in. 

"You s-should c'mover to watch gridball some *hic* time." Shane slurs out, perhaps a little too loud. You don't trust yourself to speak without saying something stupid, so you nod heavily, then proceed to throw up on the floor.   
Nice.

Having Gus, the bar owner, escort you home was as awkward as it was embarrassing, but sober Lisa could deal with that in the morning.


	3. Tylenol, the one true Yoba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our farmer gets the hangover of a lifetime and gets a dog.

The first thing you notice is the Splitting headache. How much did you drink last night?A lot, judging by the enormous pain in your head. Thus begins the tedious (and surprisingly painful) search for Tylenol. After practically turning the house over, she finds in in the freezer. 

Why the freezer?  
 Her father may be dead, but that doesn't mean that he didn't give some good, albeit strange, advice when he wasn't. In fact, he had lots of weird little sayings that he'd tell Lisa since she'd been a little girl. Most tended to rhyme. The Tylenol saying was repeated before during, or after every party. 'put the Tylenol in the freezer so guests aren't pests.' This included her BIRTHDAYS, which would've been a disaster, had anyone known what it meant back then. Mom didn't find it too funny then.

After enjoying a glass of water and a clearing head, Lisa felt a massive hunger wash over her. Looking everywhere, she realizes that she has no food whatsoever. She has some melons and parsnips outside, but they just started growing. Thats a no go. So thats why she got so plastered! That and excessive tequila, of corse. And there was also a lot of beer...

OH SHIT! THE BEER!!! You totally threw up all over Shane's drinking spot! He must've been so pissed! 

"Why am I so embarrassing???" she says to herself. 

Forgetting herself, she quickly remembers her food problem. Too bad you have literally no money. Defeated, Lisa decides to watch tv. Some cheesy music plays and the words 'Livin' off the Land' the narrator introduces himself, which you assume he does every episode. He says something about how on the fifteenth, today, bushes get ripe berries. Weird.

Wait! Free food!

On her way out the door, she's stopped by a beautiful woman in the ugliest dress she'd ever seen.

"Hey, neighbor! They call me Marnie! Sorry to bug ya, but I saw this dog hangin' around yer farm, I think he likes it here! Well, I just love animals, so seeing this little guy out there with no food made my heart ache, I thought he should have an owner. I have too many animals, but it looks like he likes it here!"

The puppy walks up to you, sniffs a little, then lays down by your feet. 

"Awww! I'll take him. I wouldn't want the little guy to starve!" you say, mostly in baby talk for the puppy at your feet. It yelps with happiness when you begin to pet him. He weirdly resembles you as a kid. Running with the naming of your farm, you decide to call him Stoner. Fifteen year old you would be proud. 

Marnie looks a little unnerved by the name, but leaves it be, regardless. Marnie starts talking about her nephew, and how he'd probably love that name for a dog. Despite having no idea who her nephew is, you already know you'll get along swimmingly.

 "Your nephew seems fun." you comment.

"Maybe you should come over to meet him! He doesn't  have many friends"

"Sure, just name a time. " you say, relating completely to this mystery boy, though slightly saddened at the disappearance of your alone time.

"How does Sunday at 10 sound?" she asks, a little eagerly. 

"Perfect."

Trying carefully not to trigger another talk, you slip past Marnie. Stoner follows swiftly behind. 

Lisa, having no other choice, picks strange red berries from bushes all over town. She'd just gotten to Robin's house when you decide to pay her a visit. Stoner, like a good boy, waits outside for your return. Entering the building, she smells an odd mix of sawdust, oak rosin, cleaning supplies and miscellaneous chemicals. Next to the carpenter looking half of the room,myou notice a weird lab-looking thing.Robin comes out from behind the counter to give you a hug.

"Lisa! I haven't seen you since the night you threw up at the bar! How are you?" 

" You saw that?" you ask meekly.

"Oh, honey. Everyone saw it. I'm so sorry, next to everyone in town goes to the tavern on Friday." Robin states with sympathy. It's almost as if this happened to her before too? 

Weird.

"Who's that?" you say in an attempt to avoid the question of 'how are you'. 

"Oh! You haven't met? Honey! Bring Maru over here with you! I have someone you two should meet!" the tall black man in the chemical-y side of the room obeys silently, bringing a short pink haired girl into the room from the back hallway. She's super cute, and covered in oils.

"Lisa, this is my husband, Demetrius, and my daughter, Maru. I have little Sebby too, but he's downstairs playing games with his friend."

Though Demetrius seems nice, he stiffens at the mention of "Sebby". Something tells you that Sebby is not his child. Maru says that it really was nice to meet you, but she has some invention she has to work on. As nice and adorable as she is, you will do everything in your power to never befriend her. She's going places with those inventions of hers. You can just tell. No need for her to be hanging around some drunk loser like yourself. 

You notice that it's nearly 8pm, so you explain that you have to go, and thank the family for their hospitality. Once out of the door, Lisa spots a weird light coming from above the house. Stoner dutifuly barks in that direction, after further investigation, she finds a weird old man dressed in a tunic made of leaves. You approach him. 

"W-who goes there!" the trash man exclaims in a desperate attempt to sound intimidating."friend or foe?!" 

"Neither, I guess? I'm Lisa. I'm a little new to town. Who are you?"

Calming slightly, the trash man explains his situation as clearly as is possible. He is a firm believer in living off the lands recourses, even though it's clear that he's just a bum. Either way, you get you meals the same, so you explain your situation as well. The dude, Linus is his name, lights up at that, then darkens. That means there's less food for him. She gives him half of her berries, mostly because she feels bad. They're pretty much the same, but Lisa has the opritunity to make gold. Waving at her new friend, Lisa has a newfound determination to be productive. 

She hopes Linus will be okay, after all, it is a really cold day for spring. It feels more like winter in the city than spring in a valley. That's why it's surprising that near the gate from Robins house to the town, there's a boy. He looks about eighteen, not as old as Elliot, but still younger than sixteen. She recognizes him as the emo from the pool table on Friday. it's decidedly too cold to be chilling by a lake without reason.

Lisa sits down next to the dark haired young adult. He glances over at you with sad eyes. At first, it looked like he needed to be alone, but now it's clear he needs somebody to talk to.

"You're Lisa, right? The new chick that just moved in?"

Stunned by the first person to introduce themselves normally, you struggle to come up with a response.

"Correct. We have a winner!" you state softly in an awkwardly joking manner.

The guy just looks at you with a twitch of his lips. Progress!

"In all seriousness though, why are you out here? I know it's a little forward, I'm a stranger, and this seems pretty deep, but maybe it's better that way." 

"I'll tell you if you tell me something too. Minimizes the risk. You spill my shit, I spill yours."

If this were anyone else, you would've lied, said no, anything but comply. But the pain in this teens expression led you to do something really stupid.

"I came here to hide from the steady stream of deaths that happen around me. I feel like they're my fault, so I don't get close to people. My mom is my only living family member, and all my friends are dead." you know that you shouldn't be saying all this to a total stranger, but you keep going, like word vomit. It doesn't seem to subside until you admit the truth. " I feel like if I hadn't visited my grandpa on his deathbed, he wouldn't have died. I feel like if I kill myself, there won't be anymore deaths. I just want it to stop." there it is. "Don't tell Robin."

The boy looks at you wide eyed. With that, he makes a zipping motion over his mouth, before telling you why he's out here.

"Nobody takes me seriously. Every night, I work in my room for clients I don't like, all to escape this town. My mom thinks I fuck around on websites, and I have this annoying friend always distracting me. Nobody likes me unless their my family. My stepdad hates me, and my crush only notices me when I beat his ass in pool."

Suddenly something clicks.

"Wait. YOU'RE Sebby?"you manage to choke out. "Your mom thinks you're downstairs!"

He looks at you with a death glare. Obviously you explain that that's the only thing you know about him. He calms down a little, asking you to call him Sebastian from now on. Seb, if you must use a nickname. 

Dazed, and more in need of a drink than ever, Lisa finally stumbles into the tavern.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." a familiar voice calls from the corner. 

"I'm really sorry!" you blurt out. "I threw up on you, and I feel really terrible abou- is that water?"

Suddenly you realize that Shane isn't drinking a beer, but instead, a cup of ice water. This is extremely out of character for him. 

"Yeah. I was gonna drink, but I had a really weird feeling." he says, stumbling towards two unoccupied seats, motioning you to sit in the other. "This never happens, so don't get used to it, but I wanna talk to you. Last night was... surprisingly fun. As for the end, don't sweat. If I had a nickel for every time I threw up in this bar at a bad moment, I'd own this damn saloon by now." Shane chuckles.

  Nodding your head slowly, you sit down. 

"I'm out of money, so I guess I'll have water too..." 

Shane ignores your words and orders you both a round, looking at you incredulously.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I want to drink with a buddy tonight." he looks as if he's having a battle with himself. You are too.

"Its weird," you say, breaking the silence "I never make friends, nevermind this fast, but I feel like I can actually talk to you. It's kinda sad how few people I can say that about." 

Shane looks shocked, then disbelieving. the friendly shine in his eyes is replaced by the deadness you saw when you met him. It's only been about a week, but it saddens you to see that again.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Mrs. Overly social, but I don't want your pity." Shane says bitterly, taking a giant swig of ale, and scooting over a bit.

This surprises you, mostly because Shane seems so sour towards you now. He seemed so open before, but now he thinks your trying to pity him! You suppose you HAVE been more open than usual after coming here. Maybe you aren't really that bitter. Without the stench of death surrounding you as usual, you've been out more, and a lot more active.

After a long silence, you speak.

"All my friends are dead."

Shane gives you a look, before seeing that you're completely serious. After that, Shane becomes more talkative. You drink and laugh the rest of the night away. 

"You know, my offer for gridball still stands. I wasn't kidding." Shane laughs out after a funny story about your dad.

"I'll come Sunday, but you'll have to wait until the night game, Ive gotta visit a friend. Where do you live?"

"Cindersap forest. Can't miss it."

"Alrighty then! I gotta feed St- my dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Yep. He's a puppy. I just got him today, actually."

"Night Lisa !" Shane yells from the door of the bar.

When you turn to look at your clock, it's twelve thirty. Shit. You sprint out the door and towards your house before you pass out. You tend to pass out at two am on the dot. Every time. Lisa makes it home just as she's about to pass out. Whew.

 

Tonight was fun. Hopefully, tomorrow will be as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not used to fiction writing, so Im really sorry if it's shit, or characters are super ooc. I'm trying.


End file.
